My Secret Life
by doubt and trust
Summary: I've got a life that nobody knows about.I'm not planning to tell anybody either.I've got a goal that nobody knows about.I'm not planning to tell anybody either...It's my secret.My life...as a shinigami. My goal...to find her... RyuuxOC BleachxS.A
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or Bleach

**A/N: Hey everyone it's Yuri! I'm so sorry for discontinuing my other story 'Kidou vs Alice' but it just got too complicated for me to write. I was thinking of rewriting it and I might do so in the future but for now, I'm writing this fanfic. My friend Rin and I are like crossover maniacs so all we've written are crossover stories but I'm planning to write some non-crossover fics as well.**

**Well anyways~ Here's chapter 1! ENJOY!**

* * *

©h**∂p†∑®****1**

**THAT NIGHT...**

_Just three more left._

_My eye lids feel heavy, as well as the rest of my body._

_I've been fighting these damn monsters for about four hours now._

_Ugh... My legs feel like jelly. I don't think I can hold on for much longer._

_With a piercing cry, one of them charges at me with full speed, claws ready to cut me apart._

_I dodge it just in time and blast a fire attack at it and it disintegrates after one last painful scream._

_I also shout in pain. The wounds I received earlier are like the exits for all the blood in my body._

_My eyes start to blur._

_There are still two more left but I can't even lift a finger right now._

_My body slowly makes contact with the ground. Of course it was painful._

_Steadily a pool of blood formed around my still form._

_I can barely breathe._

_The two remaining monsters charge at me like the previous one._

"_...So this is the end...." I breathed out. I closed my eyes, waiting for my death. But it never came. I opened my eyes and they were greeted by a pair of feet wearing traditional sandals made of straw. I tilted my head slightly and saw a a short girl with black hair with red and pink streaks wearing a black hakama. The sword that she held in her hand was blocking the attacks of _both _of the monsters._

"_Who...?" But instead of answering my question, she sliced one of the mosters in half. She turned to the last one and cried out "Fly freely in the clear blue sky, Aoi Tsuru![1]" Then transparent blue feathers flew out from her sword and surrounded the monster. At first the feathers circled the monster but then finally the feathers sliced the monster into pieces and soon it disintegrated too. _

_The feathers came back to its owner and the girl sheathed her sword. I didn't know exactly what had happened but I was sure that the girl had just saved my life._

_She walked towards my continously bleeding body. She crouched down and checked my pulse to make sure I was a alive._

"_W-Who...ar-"_

"_It's best if you don't talk. You're wounds are already life threatening. Stay still" she ordered but in a soft, reassuring way. Her reddish pink eyes told me that she was confident of what she was doing. She changed her position to a kneeling position and ripped some of her hakama to stop the bleeding. Then her hands started to glow and my wounds started to close up._

_I felt light-headed. My eyelids were getting heavier and all I wanted to do was sleep. _

"_You're...name?" I whispered with my remaining strength and before I passed out, I heard the most beautiful name in my life._

"_Hitake Mizura"_

_And that was the last time I ever saw her...._

**

* * *

**

[1]: Blue Crane

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Until next time~ Yuri-chan is out!**

Yuri^^


	2. Fate?

**A/N: Hello again! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1!**

* * *

©h**∂p†∑® 2**

**FATE?**

I had that dream again last night. About that incident 9 years ago. It's already been that long. I'm running out of time. I've got only 1 year left before it's too late.

9 years ago when I woke up and found myself back at my house I set a goal for myself: To find Hitake Mizura before I turn 18. As soon as I turn 18, my parents are going to make me the vice-president of the company and I won't have that much free time as before. So I have to find her no matter what in the year I have left!

Even though I was nearly killed by those monsters 9 years ago, I still go out and night and fight them. I'm not exactly sure what they are but they don't seem that friendly. Every night I find at least 3 wandering around in the streets, some even causing damages and some chasing spirits. Yes, I've been able to see spirits for a while now. I thought that all spirits go to heaven or hell once they die but I guess some can't. Do they need an escort? Well obviously I'm not the right person for that. After I kill the monsters, the spirits always run away from me like I was some kind of beast as well. I don't understand dead people.

I opened the door of the S.A greenhouse and stepped inside.

Tadashi was being attacked by Akira, probably insulted her in some way. Although they're going out now they don't look anything like a couple. But I guess it's their way of showing love...or Akira's way of showing love...I think...?

I couldn't see Kei or Hikari but judging by the horrific sounds that sounds like a terrorist attack, outside of the greenhouse, I'm guessing they're in some kind of contest.

Megumi was drinking tea and Jun was reading a book. Neither other of them seemed like they cared about the abnormal events that were happening around them.

"Ryuu-nii!" exclaimed Jun as he came running up to me followed suit by Megumi who held up her sketching pad that said 'Good Morning'

"Morning Jun, Megumi" I said as I gave them a light hug. "Should I be asking what Hikari and Kei are doing?" Jun and Megumi both smiled. "I thought not"

I walked over to my seat after stopping Akira from punching Tadashi before she actually kills him. I plopped down on my seat and leaned back. I had a rough night. There were so many monsters! 10? 20? On top of that, I had to deal with client's complaints. So what if the sports gear you ordered came 10 minutes late? Big deal! Lots of other people have bigger problems than that! Like how to survive after crashing into the ground after a freakishly huge monster threw you away!

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Hikari and Kei came back inside. Judging by Hikari's angry face, I'm guessing Kei was victorious again.

"So since I won _again_, I get to pick where we're going tonight" said Kei proudly.

"Hikari!!!!! Did that stupid ugly beast beat you?!" wailed Akira as she clung onto Hikari.

"Yeah, sorry Akira. I said I'll win this for you but I lost instead" sighed Hikari.

"Hey what's this all about" I asked. I've clearly missed something.

"Hikari and I made a bet. The winner gets to decide where we get to hang out tonight and since I won-"

But before Kei finished I interrupted him. "Sorry guys I'm a bit busy tonight" I couldn't tell them why because it would sound really weird if I said 'Sorry I can't come tonight because I'm busy looking for this girl who saved my life from these big ugly monsters 9 years ago'. Now that would be really awkward...

"You've been really busy these days Ryuu. We never get to hang out anymore" said Tadashi. It's true. I haven't been able to see them much as of late. Well I'll have to use all the time I have to find her. I have to thank her properly for saving my life.

**After dinner**

"I guess it's time to get going" I said to myself as I slipped on my black clothes. Although my gear made me look like a burglar, I had no other choice. I can't let other people see me fighting those monsters. Even though nobody can actually see them, it would look really weird if they saw a teenage boy out in the night dodging invisible creatures and firing invisible attacks. Now that would be creepy.

I slid opened my window and climbed out. My parents can't know about this either.

As soon as I jumped down I felt a strong pressure coming from the park and I ran as fast as I could. When I got there, there was surely a gigantic monster. Way bigger than the ones I've fought in the past! It even looked a bit different. Its body was black and it towered over me. The face was white and it reminded me of those freaky clowns in horror movies-I never liked those type of films. Its nose was long and full of holes and the monster's feet were huge, white and looked a bit like shoes.

"This one is going to be tough" I charged at the new type of monster and launched a lightning attack. It was a direct hit but the creature didn't budge. "What the?!" The monster then noticed my existence and lifted its feet to squish me. Of course I dodged without breaking a sweat. The monster tried stepping on me again but I easily dodged. This one was quite slow.

Just then it stopped and it started forming a red ball in its mouth. "Shit, it's a Cero!" I've encountered one of these attacks before and I learned that the name was Cero from other monsters that could talk.

The cero was then blasted towards my direction. It missed me by a few centimetres but it definitely didn't miss the ground. "Well that's going to be the top story on the news tomorrow morning" I muttered to myself. The monster then took this chance to kick me into the nearby wall. "O-Ow. That bastard..." I looked around at my surroundings. 'This place is going to be in shambles by the time the battle is over' I thought so I stood firmly on the ground to fire my most powerful attack: Ice Spears. The name says it all. I only use this attack when I really need since it takes ages and it also eats up most of my strength.

Finally I blasted Ice Spears towards the monster's head. "Phew, well that was a tougher battle that usual.." I said to myself. I was about to turn around and walk away when I saw what damage my Ice Spears did...._Nothing..._The monster was still there like nothing happened to it. "But I was sure it was a direct hit!" The monster was now furious. It stomped everywhere, trying to make a sandwich between the ground and its foot, with me as the filling! I tried to run away from it's feet but i was too tired and I collapsed onto the cold ground. I saw the monster coming closer and closer. I wanted to get up but I couldn't. My body felt like a statue.

It's funny. This reminds me of that night...9 years ago. I was in a situation similar to this. Just as I was about to get killed, _she_ appeared and saved me. "I wonder if it'll happen again?" I smirked. Yeah right.

The monster was now only centimetres away from turning me into a pancake. 'So this is the end' I thought. I closed my eyes, waiting for my death...but...it never came. I opened my eyes and they widened. "N-No way" The foot of the monster that was only 1cm away from stepping on me was frozen to the bone-if it had any. Suddenly, the ice bursted into tiny little pieces, as well as the monster. "What the hell just happe-" But my sentence was cut short. There, in the mist was a shadow walking towards me. As the shadow got closer I got a clearer view of who it was.

"H-Hitake...Mizura...?"

**

* * *

A/N: How was this chapter? More editing? Anyways! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Yuri^^


End file.
